One objective of chassis development is to produce assemblies which are as robust and as little prone to wear as possible.
From the prior art, adjustment devices with slide-blocks are known, in which the slide-blocks are connected in a fixed manner, i.e. without any degree of freedom for relative movement, to the spindle and are guided by guiding means along the spindle axis (axial guiding). The disadvantage of this is that strict demands are made on the tolerances of the connection. Otherwise the system tends to bear down on its edges, causing continual wear thereof and increasing play. As an example of this EP 1 911 660 A1 can be mentioned, from which a connection of the slide-block to the spindle by means of a screw joint is known.
An alternative connection of the prior art provides a connection by means of adjusting springs, wherein the spindle is formed in several parts. The disadvantage here is that assembly thereof is very time-consuming and complicated. Furthermore the joint tends to stick and is also disadvantageous in terms of noise emission.